Blazer
The Nagasaki Blazer is a sports-oriented quad bike in Grand Theft Auto V ''and ''Grand Theft Auto Online. Design The Blazer has similar body styling elements to those of the 2012 Yamaha YFZ450. Unlike the standard YFZ450, the Blazer features an aftermarket grab bar. The Blazer has handlebars with no coverings. It also features a central, single headlamp unit. The Blazer also appears with a two-color paint scheme. A special and rare version of the Blazer spawns at Trevor's trailer after completing the main storyline and is available to all protagonists. It is modeled after a hot rod and features a black paintjob with flames, hood scoop, hot rod 8 exhausts and several other modifications. Artwork-Quad-GTAV.jpg|Artwork of Trevor on a Blazer. Gta five quad and cop.jpg|Trevor riding a Blazer. GTA V Quad.jpg|A rear view of Trevor riding a Blazer. GTAV-screenshot-QuadInUnderwears.jpg|Trevor fleeing from the police on a Blazer. Quad-GTAV.jpg|A Blazer being used by Franklin. ll.jpg|Trevor riding in a Blazer. Blazer_GTAVe_Interior.jpg|Rider's first person view in the enhanced versions of GTA V. Performance The Blazer in GTA V features large shock absorbers for each wheel at the front, surrounded by double A-arms attaching each wheel to the frame. The front wheels also include disc brakes. The rear of the beta form of the bike is unconventional, using independent springs and shock absorbers for each half of the axle, inspired by systems used on utility quad bikes. However, they aren't connected to the wheels by anything except the axle, which would be practically insensible. The final form of the bike however does feature a more conventional setup; utilizing a central shock and spring. The power is delivered to the rear axle via a chain drive and the braking ability is supplied by a central brake disc. The exhaust pipe exits the rear beneath the arches on the left. Overview Locations GTA V *During Nervous Ron. *Can be bought for $8,000 from Southernsanandreassuperautos.com. *Commonly found driving around Blaine County. *Two can be found side by side on the shore line along Paleto Bay. *One can occasionally be found parked on the side of the upper east trail leading down/up on Mount Chiliad. *One spawns next to a Trashmaster in the southeast of Los Santos International Airport along with a Dozer. Variants *After completing the main storyline with either "The Time's Come" or "The Third Way," Ron will leave a Blazer near Trevor's trailer. This is a custom Blazer styled to look like a hot rod. *During "Nervous Ron," there are 2 unique versions. Trevor's Blazer has a unique all red color and a unique license plate, "TPI1000" (TPI1000 = Trevor Philips Industries). Ron's Blazer has a unique all blue color and a unique license plate, "B3LI3V3" (B3LI3V3 = Believe). **To obtain Trevor's Blazer just pushed in garage and destroy it and the Mission will fail. Save the game and then reload it and it's drivable. **To obtain Ron's Blazer, don't go to Ammu-Nation and follow Ron, then push the Blazer than Ron moved to the Tower to the 3rd next side of the wall near the tower and push to the left side and bring a Pick Up to the right side, then push with a vehicle the Blazer to load floor of the Pick Up and enter the Pick Up and bring it to the safehouse garage and get the Blazer out of the Pick Up and destroy it and the Mission will fail. Save the game and then re-load it and it's drivable. You can also destroy both vehicles in the safehouse garage and it's also later in the game drivable. Notable Owners *Dom Beasley *Manuel *Ron Jakowski *Trevor Philips Trivia *The Blazer was not allowed to be modified at Los Santos Customs until title update 1.14. Both the regular and Hot Rod variants can be fully customized with the basic upgrades such as Armor, Brakes, etc. *The name Nagasaki Blazer is a pun on the WWII nuclear bombing of the Japanese town Nagasaki. *The Blazer can be loaded into the bed of the Vapid Sandking with the help of stunt jump ramps. It can be loaded into other pickup trucks, however doing so will cause the Blazer to smoke and eventually explode due to a glitch. *The default radio stations for the Blazer are Los Santos Rock Radio, Vinewood Boulevard Radio or Radio Mirror Park. See Also *Blazer Lifeguard - a variant of the Blazer used by the Los Santos Lifeguard. *Quad - GTA San Andreas and Vice City Stories equivalent. Navigation de:Blazer (V) es:Blazer Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Bikes Category:Vehicles manufactured by Nagasaki Category:Off-Road Vehicles Category:ATVs Category:Off-Road Vehicle Class